The present invention relates to a method for the continuous measurement of the mass of aerosol particles in gaseous samples, above all in the exhaust of internal combustion engines, in which the sample is traversed by electromagnetic radiation in the optical Rayleigh range, and in which the absorption caused is measured and is used as a measurement value, and to a device for the implementation of the method.